¿Qué ves en las nubes?
by Eiko Hiwatari
Summary: Es una historia k tenia ganas de escribir, el resumen es k ino desde hace tiempo va a ver las nubes todos lo dias y shika se pregunta xk. Entonces ella hace una pregunta ¿k ves en las nubes? y shika aprovexa para decirle lo k siente a la yamanaka


**Wola!!!! Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir un fic de Naruto y en particular de esta pareja, Shika/Ino, es que la adoro me gusta más que el Shika/Tema (aunque lo respeto, pues para gustos los colores, y aunque sea evidente que Shikamaru va a quedar con Temari a mi me sigue gustando más con Ino por eso siempre me quedaran los fics xD). Me gusta esta pareja por varias razones, por un lado son mejores amigos, se conocen desde críos, sus padres son amigos, tienen los pendientes a juego, Shika siempre recoge a Ino cuando ella usa su técnica…Bueno que en resumen que me encanta espero que disfruten con el fic. Aviso si no les gusta esta pareja no sigan leyendo no me gustaría que me criticasen por hacer un fic de ella. Gracias y muchos besukis, Eiko Hiwatari.**

Otro día más pasaba, y como cada tarde el sol se ocultaba una vez más tras la montaña con las caras de los hokages grabadas en ella. Y como cada tarde el Nara estaba recostado sobre el suave pasto verde, bajo aquel cerezo que estaba, en aquella época en flor.

Shikamaru se encontraba recostado con los brazos tras la cabeza, las piernas semi flexionadas y cruzadas, con la izquierda apoyada en la derecha, y con los ojos cerrados, solo los abría cuando algún rebelde pétalo rosado del cerezo se posaba sobre su cara.

De nuevo y como cada tarde desde hacía un par de semanas Shikamaru estaba seguro de que ella vendría. No sabía muy bien porque, pero esperaba con ansia ese momento que pasaba a solas con ella, simplemente viendo sus tan queridas nubes para después él acompañarla a su casa y finalmente él marcharse a la suya hasta la tarde siguiente.

Shikamaru estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de la joven pero verdaderamente estaba intrigado con el comportamiento de su amiga, su cerebro, de cociente intelectual de más de 200 no conseguía comprender la actitud de ella, debía de ser porque como él solía decir: las mujeres eran muy problemáticas

Shikamaru escuchó pasos acercándose, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era ella, para Shikamaru el olor de Ino era inconfundible. La rubia se sentó junto a su amigo de la infancia, abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba el atardecer y como el cielo empezaba a adquirir tonos anaranjados y violáceos.

Estuvieron así un rato, en silencio, solo con la compañía del otro y con el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte. Al final el Nara abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para ver de reojo las acciones de la Yamanaka. El viento movía grácilmente el largo y sedoso cabello rubio de la chica que estaba recogido en su característica larga coleta, en sus mejillas un suave tono rosado hacía contraste con su blanca piel, que junto a sus ojos celeste como el mismísimo cielo le hacía parecer una frágil muñeca, Shikamaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la ironía de la vida, pues pese a esa apariencia de muñeca de porcelana sabía que se ocultaba una mujer con carácter y valiente, pero sobre todo presumida y engreída, en resumen una mujer de las más problemáticas que el joven había conocido en su vida, pero también sabía que Ino se desvivía por sus amigos y se podía contar con ella si hacía falta. Y esto era precisamente lo que siempre le gustó a Shikamaru de Ino, su amor y preocupación por sus amigos, y sí aunque fuese raro el gran Shikamaru Nara, el de cociente intelectual de más de 200 o como otros le conocían, el más cobarde de la villa oculta de la hoja, estaba rendido ante la gran y problemática Ino Yamanaka. Finalmente había acabado igualito que su padre, se había enamorado de una mujer gritona, mandona y sobre todo problemática como lo era Ino. Pero Ino también tenía sus momentos buenos, Shikamaru recordó cuando iba a la floristería de los Yamanaka, justo cuando sabía que Ino estaría allí, con la excusa de comprar unas flores para su madre y ella siempre le atendía con una sonrisa, o aquellos otros momentos en el que las misiones les dejaban llenos de magulladuras y heridas tanto a él como a su fiel amigo Chouji, e Ino siempre estaba allí para aplicarles los primeros auxilios mientras le reprendía por no haberse cuidado.

Claro está, que este secreto no lo sabía nadie a parte de Chouji que era aparte de ser su mejor amigo también el confidente del Nara. Muchos en la villa pensaban que Shikamaru tenía una estrecha relación con la kunoichi de la arena, Temari, sin embargo para él solo era una buena amiga en quien se puede confiar además de una excelente ninja y de las pocas chicas que él consideraba que no eran tan problemáticas.

Shikamaru estaba pensando en todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con la rubia hasta que la tranquila voz de Ino le trajo a la realidad.

-Shikamaru, ¿por qué ves las nubes?-preguntó Ino, Shikamaru sonrió de nuevo, desde que se conocían ella siempre le había hecho la misma pregunta cada vez que tenía la ocasión y él siempre respondía lo mismo pero esta vez Ino no estaba dispuesta a oír la misma excusa- Y no me digas lo de siempre: "Es muy problemático para contártelo Ino"- dijo Ino imitando al chico-porque sabes que no me lo trago.

Shikamaru rió ante la ridícula imitación de su amiga, empezando a entender porque la Yamanaka siempre iba a hacerle compañía por las tardes, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Dime una cosa Ino, ¿vienes todos los días solo para haber si averiguas porque miro las nubes?-Ino se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado pues el suspicaz chico había acertado.

-Sabes, el que seas tan listo en ocasiones es un problema, captas las cosas demasiado rápido no es justo, eres un tramposo.

-Jajaja-rió Shikamaru, mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?, ¿es que dije algo chistoso?-dijo Ino molesta.

-Sigues igual de mala perdedora como cuando éramos críos y perdiste contra mí juagando al shogi, luego te fuiste llorando a tu madre y por tú culpa me lleve un buen tirón de orejas por parte de mi madre.

-Yo que iba a saber que eras un genio en ese juego, pero aún así tenías que haberme dejado ganar como todo un caballero y solo por eso te merecías el tirón de orejas-sentención Ino mientras le tiraba con cariño de la oreja imitando a la madre del Nara. Ambos rieron al recordar la escena.

Cuando mermaron las risas volvieron a mirar lo que quedaba del atardecer. Finalmente fue Shikamaru el que rompió el hielo.

-Dime una cosa Ino-empezó el chico atrayendo la atención de la rubia que le miró con curiosidad-¿Porqué miras tus las nubes?

-Pues…-ya iba Ino a comenzar cuando cayó en la cuenta-Solo te lo diré a cambio de que me digas porqué las ves tú. ¿Trato hecho?-terminó de decir ofreciendo su mano con la intención de cerrar el trato.

-No estarás contenta hasta que te lo diga, ¿cierto?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-Ya sabes que hay cosas que no cambian, bueno… ¿hay o no trato?

-Está bien… trato hecho-dijo estrechando la mano de la joven. Después de separar las manos la chica empezó a hablar mientras fijaba su mirada hacia aquel cielo donde empezaban a brillar las primeras estrellas.

-Ya sabes que siempre he sentido curiosidad por lo que ves tú en las nubes, por eso desde un tiempo atrás me he venido a hacerte compañía para ver qué es lo que tienen de interesante, que hacen que mi mejor amigo y el más vago de la villa pierda su tiempo de ese modo...-el chico escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca la joven Yamanaka-Desde entonces veo el cielo, las nubes… y me pongo a pensar que quizá las nubes son parecidas a las personas. Ellas pasan solo una sola vez por el mismo lugar, como la propia existencia humana. Cuando vas creciendo y convirtiéndote en adulto ya no puedes volver a ser ese niño inocente y sin preocupaciones que disfruta con las cosas más insignificantes.

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido con la actitud de Ino, era de las pocas veces que la veía tan seria y hablando con una madurez inusual en ella.

-Entonces me doy cuenta de que las nubes tienen suerte y me dan envidia, ellas no tienen que sentir las pérdidas de los seres queridos, cuando éstos se van…primero, asesinan al tercer hokage, después al maestro Asuma-Ino tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima rebelde al recordar a su querido maestro- dejando a familias destrozadas, pobre Kurenai, Konohamaru y el pequeño que viene en camino…-Shikamaru atrajo para sí a la joven reconfortándola, por su parte Ino se apoyó en su hombro aceptando el gesto del Nara y siguiendo su relato- y por último también se fue Sasuke…-Al oír ese nombre Shikamaru sintió como si le clavase un kunai en su pecho, siempre había visto a la Yamanaka suspirar por el superviviente de los Uchiha e incluso pelear por una migaja de su amor con Sakura, pero no se esperaba que la rubia todavía, después de casi tres años pensase en él. Shikamaru se sentía mal pero no podía cortar a la joven-¿Sabes una cosa Shikamaru?-preguntó Ino mirando al joven a los ojos, él no dijo nada pero ella sabía que podía seguir, que él la estaba escuchando-Yo no quería a Sasuke,- Shikamaru prestó atención, eso sí que no se lo esperaba-de hecho su marcha no me afectó tanto, a la que si le afectó fue a la frentuda de Sakura, pobre, se pasó días llorando-ahora que lo decía Shikamaru cayó en la cuenta de los días que pasó la peli rosa en casa de Ino- en cambio para mí no fue tan grave, luego pensándolo bien para mí Sasuke era la excusa perfecta para pelear con la frentuda, sin embargo Sakura no sentía lo mismo, para ella Sasuke era más que un objeto por el que pelear, ella sí que lo quería de verdad. En cambio, si fueseis Chouji o tú… si os pasase algo yo me moriría…-terminó de decir Ino abrazándose a su fiel amigo con fuerza mientras empezaba llorar a lágrima viva, Shikamaru sonrió con dulzura ante los sentimientos tan puros y sinceros de la chica hacia su tragón amigo y hacia él, le acarició el cabello con cariño mientras que la apretaba contra su pecho dejando que ella se desahogase, ahora que sabía lo que Ino sentía quizá tuviese una oportunidad.

Cuando la joven empezaba a dejar llorar y solo emitía pequeños sollozos se separó un poco de Shikamaru mientras que con una mano se aferraba todavía al chaleco del chunnin con la otra intentaba limpiar las ultimas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus celestes ojos.

Finalmente, fue el Nara quien tomo la barbilla de la Yamanaka para que ésta le mirase a los ojos. Con una mano acaricio la mejilla de la chica retirando la lágrima que se escurría, para luego dejar reposar su mano sobre la cálida piel de la chica. Ino no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, que hizo que Shikamaru sonriese con dulzura, ella puso su mano sobre la del chico aceptando la caricia.

Shikamaru se acercó hasta estar a unos centímetros de la cara de la chica, colocando su frente sobre la de ella, aún sin soltarla. Luego cerró los ojos respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes que veo yo en las nubes Ino?-empezó, mirando a los ojos de la rubia que negó con la cabeza a la pregunta hecha por el chico-Porque, cuando miro el cielo es como si viese tus ojos azules. Cuando miro las nubes es como si te viese, tu piel tersa y suave…Eres libre, como ellas, no dejas que nadie te domine y es como si estuviese al lado mío pero a la vez muy lejos…-a Ino se le abrían los ojos y su sonrojo crecía con cada palabra del chico-Y por las noches miro el cielo y veo aquella estrella-dijo señalando con el dedo hacia el firmamento, Ino siguió la dirección y pudo ver la primera estrella de la noche-me recuerda a ti…-Se miraron de nuevo, esta vez Ino pudo ver a Shikamaru con las mejillas coloradas-Ino…-Sin saber cómo ambos terminaron cortando la distancia que los separaba. Fue un beso corto pero muy dulce.

Cuando se separaron Shikamaru quería disculparse, pero el dedo de Ino se posó en sus labios impidiéndole hablar, el chico la miró sorprendido mientras que ella solo era capaz de sonreír.

-Si llego a saber que todo eso era lo que veías en las nubes ve habría venido antes a verlas contigo-dijo mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla-Aunque yo cría que te parecía una chica problemática-fingió enojo. Shikamaru sonrió para terminar de decir:

-Es verdad, me olvide de ese detalle-Ino puso cara de puchero-pero eres mi problemática-terminó de decir mientras le deba un beso en la frente- Venga vámonos te acompaño a casa- se puso en pie y ayudo a la rubia a ponerse en pie.

Luego caminaron cogidos de la mano por las calles de Konoha, ahora iluminada por las luces de las casa. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Yamanaka se despidieron con otro beso esta vez más largo. Luego Shikamaru tomo el camino que le llevaba a su casa no sin antes darse la vuelta y ver como la Yamanaka movía los labios pero sin decir palabra, pero el Nara entendió. Ino le había dicho: "Yo también te quiero, mi Shikamaru" y finalmente ella entro en su casa y él siguió andando a la suya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, donde seguramente su madre le regañaría por llegar tarde. Pero esta vez no le iba a molestar oír a su madre regañarle pues en esta ocasión había merecido la pena la tardanza.

Cuando terminó de cenar y de recibir la regañina de su madre se retiró a su cuarto, se sentó en el marco de la ventana y miró al cielo sin saber que no muy lejos de allí una chica rubia también estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ambos miraban a un punto en particular, aquella estrella que les había unido aquella tarde y que nunca les separaría.


End file.
